


Bonobos

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Zoo, Breeding, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, UFOs, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes was abducted by aliens and placed in a zoo.  The other simians receive mates one by one until it is Sherlock's turn.  Sherlock doesn't want a mate... but he gets two anyway.  One he doesn't particularly care for but the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonobos

The bonobos were at it again. Their orgies were always wild in their small enclosure driving a certain Sherlock Holmes nearly insane. A transparent wall separated him from his neighbors on either side. To one side bonobos and on the other side… the chimp male was busy throwing himself against the front wall of his enclosure, annoyed at the aliens that came to ogle him and his clan. 

Sherlock pulled the blanket up over his head, trying to ignore the screams and the pounding. It had been three weeks since he had been abducted and placed in the zoo. It had to be a zoo, surrounded on all sides by simians. Across the way the white handed gibbon swung back and forth, back and forth. Slowly mates were added until each simian had a small colony. The only enclosure with only one occupant was Sherlock’s enclosure… not that he had much room for a companion. His enclosure had a bed with a single blanket and a desk with a chair. The aliens didn’t think to provide him with clothes but at least they gave him a privy. But after three weeks of captivity that changed.

It didn’t take a consulting detective to know that the aliens planned to send him a companion. One day his bed widened and an extra pillow was added. Later that day a second chair appeared at his desk and the bathtub grew to the size of a hot tub. A sofa was added and it faced the front wall. The living space also grew even though the change in space didn’t seem to affect his neighbors. 

“I don’t want a companion!” Sherlock yelled at passing aliens. “I’m FINE being alone!”

The aliens ignored his yelling. 

Nervously Sherlock paced, wrapped in his blanket to keep his dignity.

“What the bloody hell?” A male voice asked from somewhere near the bath tub. 

Sherlock whirled around to face the newcomer. The man was shorter, solidly built. Short blond hair and hazel eyes blinked at him. A scar marred his left shoulder and his hands reached down to cover his exposed genitals. Sherlock relaxed just a bit… at least the aliens didn’t force a female companion on him. “Welcome to hell!”

The man blinked and looked around the enclosure, noticing the transparent walls. “Where am I?”

Sherlock stepped aside and indicated the aliens who watched them. “Captivity.”

The man’s eyes bugged out for a moment and then rolled back up into his head as he fell.

Sherlock cursed and crossed the enclosure to make sure his new companion hadn’t hurt himself when he fainted. Thankfully there was no blood or swelling. Picking up the other man he placed him on the bed and lay beside him to share the blanket. Of course there would be only ONE blanket. Aliens were sneaky bastards.

^.~

John Watson slowly swam back into consciousness. There had been a rather big shock, finding himself naked in a transparent room with monsters staring in at him. There had been a man… As John opened his eyes he came face to face with the man. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

“John Watson.”

“Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock replied and rolled over onto his back, his action tugging at the blanket. “We only have one blanket so we have to share.”

“Where are we… exactly?”

“A zoo. We seem to be representatives for humans. If you notice our neighbors are bonobos on one side and chimpanzees on the other. Across the way you will see white handed gibbons, gorillas and orangutans. There’s more… but they are hard to see from here.”

“There were monsters…”

“Aliens.”

“Aliens?” John shook his head. “I… don’t really believe in aliens…”

“And yet here you are stuck in their simian section of their zoo.”

The bonobos chose that moment to begin another round of orgies. 

John stared at them, one eyebrow raised.

“They do that a lot.” Sherlock offered. “The aliens expect that we will do the same.”

John whipped his head around to stare at Sherlock in surprise. “I just met you!”

“The male chimp just got his troop yesterday and he’s already going at it.”

“Humans are different. Surely they know humans are different!”

“How are humans different? Are you suggesting that humans don’t go hook up in bars for one night stands? I don’t know what university you went to but at mine…”

“Alright… yes. Humans DO hook up fast if they want to. The key word there is ‘IF’ they want to.”

“I also happen to know that gay encounters are far quicker than heterosexual encounters. Men don’t waste time with relationships if it’s something they want. If they are in it for the pleasure then they don’t even bother with a relationship.”

“Ok… yes… I see your point.” John growled. 

Food appeared on the desk and Sherlock went to check on the food bowl, unmindful of his nudity. “You should probably eat something.” Picking up a banana he began to peel it as he sat down on the bed beside John. “John?”

John sat up a bit and regarded the offered banana. “A bit cliché, isn’t it? The simian section gets bananas…” 

“It’s not a real banana. It’s some sort of nutritional supplement that looks like a banana.” Sherlock broke off a piece and held it to John’s lips, opening his own mouth in sympathy to get John to open his.

“I don’t need help feeding…” John began before he had a piece of something that didn’t taste like a banana shoved in his mouth. “Yuck!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sherlock grinned. The aliens were crowding around their enclosure watching Sherlock feed his mate.

“We have an audience…” John managed between swallows.

“We ALWAYS have an audience. I don’t think this zoo has closing hours.” Sherlock’s eyes wandered, taking in John’s physique. “Your scar… military?”

“Yes. Afghanistan. How did you know?”

“You have a military bearing… and it’s a bullet wound. Sniper.”

“He started picking us off one by one. I got most of my team out before… well…”

“And now you’re a zoo exhibit.” Sherlock offered the man another bit of fake banana. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What did you do before you became an ambassador for human kind?”

Sherlock made a face at that. “Ambassador?”

“That’s what they say about zoos, right? The animals are ambassadors of their species… conservation. Anyway… what did you do before this?”

“I was a consulting detective.”

“What’s that?”

“Police would have trouble solving cases so they would come to me. I would see all the little clues and connections they couldn’t see.”

“And you were able to make a living at it?”

“Well… no… not really. But it didn’t matter. It’s the puzzles I crave. And it kept me from doing less legal things to silence my brain.” Sherlock pushed another bit of fruit at his mate.

“Ugh! Stop feeding me that!”

“If you eat it then I don’t have to.”

“You need to eat.”

“Eating is boring.”

“It may be boring but it is necessary. You don’t look like you could afford to lose any more weight.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took a small bite, making a face as he chewed and swallowed. “Happy?”

John grinned. “Strangely… yes.” 

With a small blush Sherlock looked away, his eyes settling on their audience. It seemed their enclosure had grown popular in the last few minutes. 

John glanced over Sherlock’s shoulder to the creatures on the other side of their enclosure wall, watching them. “What do they want from us?”

“They want us to mate.” Sherlock breathed.

“They know one of us has to be female for there to be babies… right? How much do they know about human biology?”

“They scanned me… to find out what would suit me as a companion.” Sherlock returned his attention to John. “That’s why you’re here.”

“Abducted by aliens to be a companion to a consulting detective…” John cocked his head to the side. “It could be worse…”

“Yes… you could be a woman and then I’d be miserable.” Sherlock smirked and climbed onto the bed to sit down next to John, pulling their blanket up to cover his lap and the growing erection he was trying to hide.

“Mate…” John huffed a bit, trying out the word in his mind. Pursing his lips together he puffed up his cheeks. “Mate… as in…”

“Sexual intercourse. Seeing what our fellow simians are up to, yes… I do believe that is the point. It also accounts for why we’re naked and why we have to share a blanket and a bed. They want us to… do it.”

At that moment the male chimpanzee threw himself against the front of his enclosure and started to scream, challenging the aliens that stared at him. 

John flinched and instinctively moved closer to Sherlock as if the other man could protect him.

Sherlock took the opportunity to lean in and lightly sniff John’s skin. It was a pleasing scent. The soap scent was wearing off and there was an undertone of perspiration and musk. The combination made his mouth water just a little bit and he imagined licking John’s skin to taste it. His cock twitched a bit more and he silently cursed the aliens who scanned him. They knew what would tempt him… especially when he was oh so bored with nothing to do. Conveniently someone appealing was thrust upon him… what else was there to do in a zoo aside from eat, sleep and fuck? With that thought Sherlock took a deep breath and pulled away, resolving not to give in to his baser instincts to rut against the other man.

“Are you alright?” John whispered.

“’M Fine…” Sherlock replied and settled himself into the bed beside his companion.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

John attempted to readjust the blanket when he saw Sherlock’s problem. “Oh.”

“Yes… oh…” Sherlock rolled over onto his side, away from John, almost bringing the blanket with him.

With a soft sigh John arranged himself so he was behind the other man, spooning him from behind. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

Sherlock glanced back over his shoulder, tempted to ask for more contact. It wasn’t that he craved it, damnit. It was just that he was so damn BORED. A little grope might be a good thing to waste a little time. It was a craving… eating away at him. But he had been clean for the past year and a half… almost two years. DI Lestrade had told him he didn’t want a junkie working cases and threatened to stop the puzzles. The choice had been either casework or drugs… and he chose casework. But why did that matter now that he was in some alien zoo? His mind craved either puzzles or oblivion… neither were going to be likely anymore. 

“Have you… ever been with…?” John asked quietly into Sherlock’s ear.

“No… have you?”

“I experimented in uni. It was kissing mostly with a little mutual wanking… nothing serious. What was your first kiss like?”

“I haven’t…” Sherlock held his breath, watching the look of pity pass over John’s face. “Don’t pity me.”

“I’m… I’m sorry. You talked about one night stands at uni… I thought maybe…”

“I’ve been told that I can’t do relationships.”

“Why not?”

“I’m… I’m called a freak.”

“Oh Sherlock… no one’s a freak.”

“I am…” Sherlock sighed and returned his gaze to the far wall. 

“I don’t believe that.” John scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist. 

There was a moment when both men adjusted themselves so Sherlock was tucked into John, his back against John’s front and warm breath at the back of his neck. It just served to make his erection harder. Sherlock gave a soft whimper and then he felt a warm hand touch him. Immediately his own hand went down to keep the other hand where it was. “Fuck…”

John’s breathing sped up as he squeezed the rock hard appendage. “Let me…”

Sherlock eased his grip and allowed John to work him from root to tip. “Oh… fuck… oh…”

“It’s alright… I won’t hurt you. Just relax. There’s only us… they can’t see.”

And then Sherlock remembered the aliens who no doubt watched them snuggling together under the blanket. The experience was already dulling his senses enough to forget everything but what John’s hand was doing to him. 

John sat up a bit for better leverage and lightly kissed Sherlock’s shoulder, his hand working the detective, reducing him to a near incoherent mess. “Relax…”

Sherlock rolled onto his back to allow John more room and blinked up at his companion. Vaguely he realized that John was just as aroused as he was… the evidence poking him in the hip. Uncoordinated he reached down to touch, earning him a sharp hiss from John. “Can we…?”

“Oh God, YES!” John rolled on top and began a primal rhythm, sliding them both together. 

Sherlock came quickly, unprepared for the intensity from the experience of having another person between his legs for the first time. It took John a little longer but he held on to the writhing man even as his own erection began to soften. His attention was on the faces John made as he climaxed. The man looked almost to be in pain but there was warmth spurting on his belly. 

John collapsed and panted for breath. It took a while for them both to calm down enough to pull away. Oddly their ejaculate seemed to be absorbed by the bed, leaving them only a little bit sticky. Lying side by side and staring up at the ceiling John began to giggle and soon Sherlock joined him. “I’ve never done anything like that before.” 

“Me neither.” Sherlock answered.

“It felt really good.”

“Very good…”

“You came, right?”

“Of course…” Sherlock replied. “A bit before you did.”

“That was… your first time?”

“Mm…” Sherlock hummed. 

“Did you like it?” John rolled onto his side, head propped up on his hand.

Sherlock stared back at the other man. “I… yes.”

John leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Sherlock’s. “Good.”

Sherlock bit his lower lip as John pulled away. “We can do it again, right? This is… what mates do?”

John’s attention went to the front of the enclosure. Their activity seemed to have gotten a lot of attention from the aliens. They crowded together to look inside. Returning his attention to Sherlock he gave the other man a soft smile. “If you like…”

“I’d… like that.” Closing his eyes Sherlock soon fell into a light sleep as John curled up next to him.

^.~

John sat on the couch and stared back at the aliens. The blanket was pooled around his waist because Sherlock didn’t seem to need it for modesty as much as he did. A short grey alien with big eyes was staring at him and so he stared back, willing the other to look away first. But it seemed grey aliens rarely blinked or looked away. Finally it stepped away only to be replaced be a couple of beiges. Those were the kind John recognized from descriptions by people who claimed abduction. Other aliens looked different, with multiple appendages and eyes… but the beiges and the greys he recognized from pop culture. Artistic depictions had some of the details wrong… of course they never sat on a couch and stared at a parade of aliens pass by in front of them. 

Sherlock plopped himself down on the couch beside John and pulled part of the blanket into his lap to cover himself. “Not entirely as you imagined… right?”

“What? No… A couple of them look like what abductees claim to see…”

A grey stepped forward.

“Oh look! I’ve seen that one before. I think he likes our exhibit.” Sherlock waved at the grey who raised its hand back in greeting.

“How do you know you keep seeing the same one?”

“Little details… see the scar by its left shoulder?”

“I didn’t even notice that.”

“And see the grey that stepped up beside it? It has a blemish on its left cheek. That one’s visited a few times too.” 

“They are rather creepy looking.”

“It’s the eyes.” 

John waved at the two greys and watched as they waved back. “Can they understand us?”

“Some better than others… They understood us enough to create environments for us, understood our needs.” 

“And yet they can’t give us a second blanket…” John mused.

“It’s not that they can’t… they just won’t. The want to see us in our natural state… without clothes.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I was here three weeks before you got here. I tried to reason with them for something to wear.”

“And it didn’t work.”

“And my blanket got smaller.” With a sigh Sherlock watched the aliens stop to observe them before moving on. Taking a bite from something that looked like an apple he passed the remainder to John.

John took a bite and then another. For a long time they sat in companionable silence, passing the apple back in forth. When it was finally just core Sherlock tossed it away behind them. “You’re not going to believe this… but…”

“I think our food is tainted.” 

“Tainted? In what way?” 

Sherlock made a face and pushed aside the blanket for John to see his erection.

“I was just going to comment on the same thing.”

More aliens crowded around their enclosure, watching with interest.

“Now I know why that male chimp keeps pounding on the wall.” John mused. 

Sherlock shivered, a sense of excitement growing along with his body’s obvious enthusiasm. “Aphrodisiac?”

“Oh please God, don’t let it be an aphrodisiac…”

“Well now we know why it was so easy for me to let you do that to me… it wasn’t real.”

John made a face. “What do you mean it wasn’t real?”

“You only did it because the aphrodisiac made you do it. It wasn’t about me.”

John shook his head. “Shut up! You have no idea…”

“No… I do. I know no one in their right mind would ever TOUCH me… and I’m RIGHT! You weren’t in your right mind!”

“Just because I was drugged doesn’t mean I didn’t want it!”

“We haven’t done it since then… so…”

“It was two hours ago!”

“I would say it was yesterday… our sense of time is warped in here. The point is there was plenty of time for an encore if that is how you really felt.”

“Sherlock I barely KNOW you!” 

“That just proves my point! You barely know me so there is no reason for you to do what you did.”

“Oh for the love of…” John wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

“The aliens made you do it!” Sherlock crowed in triumph. 

“You know what? FUCK the aliens!”

“I beg your pardon?” Sherlock had the presence of mind to looks scandalized. 

“You heard me!” John scooted closer. “Fuck them!”

“I… I can’t…” Sherlock glanced to the front of the enclosure. It seemed fighting was just as popular as mating. “Wall…”

“I don’t mean it literally.” John replied, scooting closer. His hand snatched away the part of the blanket that Sherlock used to cover himself.

“John?” Eyes wide, Sherlock looked worried. “J- OH! Oh… FUCK!” The exclamation came because John took the opportunity to dive face first into Sherlock’s lap. It seemed that John could do wicked and surprisingly talented things with his mouth and tongue. 

John looked up with his mouth full of Sherlock before closing his eyes and taking as much as he could. 

“Stop! Just… Stop!” Sherlock moaned, rolling his head back onto the back cushion of the sofa. Unconsciously he pushed his hips up against John’s face.

John pulled off, eyes filled with lust as he panted softly to control himself. “NOW do you believe me?”

Sherlock gave the other man a wary look and shook his head. “There is no reason… NO reason, John… It’s… all chemical.”

John leaned in and lightly kissed his mate’s lips. “I don’t care.”

“You should…”

“But I don’t. You’re… gorgeous. If I was to have a one night stand with another bloke… he would certainly look like you.” John kissed again and touched Sherlock’s nipples, rubbing his thumb against them until they pebbled. “Am I the sort of bloke you’d want to have a one night stand with?”

Sherlock wanted to protest that he never even considered having a one night stand in the first place, but the way John touched him was distracting. Instead he noticed the crowd of aliens gathered in front of their enclosure. “John… they’re watching…”

“I don’t bloody well CARE!” John snarled back as he kissed miles of pale neck, nibbling at a smoothly shaved jawline. 

“Please John…” Sherlock whimpered, wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

All at once the enclosure disappeared, replaced by an actual room. Both men were still naked and sitting on a couch… but now that couch faced a cluttered room.

John was the first to notice because of the change in lighting. The enclosure had been bright, not dim. Pulling away he looked around. “What the…?”

Sherlock frowned and pursed his lips in thought. “It might be a trick?”

“What sort of trick? Where are we?”

“This is my flat.” Sherlock got up and rushed across the room into a small kitchen and a side door. “This is my bedroom…” Looking through the closet he found everything gone. Returning to the living room he shook his head. “My clothes are gone.”

“You live here?” John stood in the middle of the room, turning around in a circle.

“It may be an approximation of my flat… They may have finally figured out we’re not like the other monkeys…”

“Apes.”

Sherlock waved the correction away. “The question is why…”

“We’re in the hominid family along with chimps, bonobos, gorillas and orangutans. Monkeys belong to a different family.” 

“Not important!” Sherlock replied and spun around to look over the details of the flat. “This is clever… so clever. Why is it clever? What are they hoping we will do if we are left in this environment?”

“Maybe it’s Earth.”

“No… no I see flaws. This is a ruse… and it’s by no means complete. There are details missing… changed.”

“Such as?” John crossed his arms over his chest.

“The front door is missing.” Sherlock crossed the room and touched a blank space on the wall. “This is where my front door was.”

John’s face darkened as he realized their situation. “Oh…”

“So what is the purpose? Why change our environment? What is it they want?”

John’s eye fell on a bowl of fruit on the coffee table. It looked innocent enough but he knew differently. “They want us to fuck.” Reaching out he took an apple and bit into it.

“What?” Sherlock turned around and glared at John.

John indicated Sherlock’s nudity. “No clothes… a bowl full of aphrodisiac fruit… what else could they possibly want from us?” Casually he stretched his feet out to rest on the coffee table, one leg over the other.

“They had that before…”

“And we were very aware of them, weren’t we?” John took another bite a fruit. “Now they can watch us but we can’t see them… it’s a bit more natural.”

At that moment they were aware of another person standing in the corner. 

“Oh dear…” A female voice sounded surprised.

John blinked and grabbed a pillow to cover himself. “Hello?”

A woman with long brown hair stepped out of the corner, one arm covering her breasts and her other hand strategically placed over her crotch. Her mouth was open in surprise and she stared at Sherlock. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock did a double take before turning away. “Molly.”

“I’m sorry… who?” John asked.

“This is Molly Hooper… she works at St. Bart’s.” Sherlock replied, indicating a very flustered Molly.

“You know her?” John gaped at the woman. 

“Yes… Molly, this is John… John, Molly.”

“I would stand up but I’m a little but naked right now.” John smiled at the woman.

“Sherlock… why am I here?” Molly asked, looking about the room.

“We’re part of a simian exhibit.” John provided helpfully. “Two blokes and a woman… apparently aliens like to see that sort of thing… SHIT!” 

Sherlock seemed to startle out of thought. “What?”

“Breeding, Sherlock! They want us to breed.” Getting up from the couch John approached Sherlock, careful to keep his pillow in place. “You’re Adam, she’s Eve… and I’m… the other Adam… Anyway, they want us to breed.” 

Sherlock gave John a horrified look before shifting it to a rather mousy looking Molly. “No…”

“Why else would they give you two mates?”

“Did you say mate?” Molly asked, edging her way towards the couch to take one of the pillows.

John turned to give the woman a pained smile. “Yes… Um… We’re a part of an intergalactic zoo. First they took Sherlock and then they abducted me… and now they brought you. We’re meant to be Sherlock’s mates.”

Molly blushed a deep red. 

“Oh don’t be so shy about it, Molly… you’ve wanted to date me since we met!” Sherlock growled.

“Sherlock!” John chastised. “Behave! We’re in this together.” Returning his attention to Molly he smiled at her and sat down on a chair that faced the couch. “So… what do you do at St. Bart’s?”

“Pathologist.” Molly replied as she clutched a pillow to her chest.

“And you met Sherlock there?”

“Yes… he solves murders. Sometimes I have to show him the bodies. Sometimes he borrows bodies to experiment on.”

John glanced back at Sherlock with a smile. “I wasn’t aware you had such morbid hobbies.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat in the other chair, uncaring that he was exposed to the other two in the room.

Molly modestly averted her eyes but occasionally glanced at Sherlock’s cock as if trying not to and failing miserably.

John watched her. It was obvious the woman had some sort of crush on Sherlock… it really wasn’t surprising considering Sherlock’s beauty. “Well… at least it’s not like they gave you a perfect stranger as your mate… unlike me.”

“What do you do?” Molly asked, finally dragging her eyes away from Sherlock.

“I was in Afghanistan… RAMC.” Self-consciously he touched the scar on his shoulder. “I was shot, developed complications and was sent home. Next thing I know I’m naked in a zoo with this guy for company and a bunch of aliens staring at us.” 

“Oh…” Molly replied.

“John is my mate.” Sherlock stated.

Molly blinked a few times, unsure how to interpret that.

“I don’t mean friend… he’s my companion.”

“Sherlock… stop. We’re all in this together.” John sighed.

“But I feel I have to be clear.”

“It’s rude!”

Sherlock sighed and got up from his chair. “I’m bored… I’m going to bed.” And with that he pranced away. “John! Come along…”

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“I’m used to it.”

John got up from the chair. “Are you going to be cold? I believe there is only one blanket. It’s their way of encouraging us to sleep together.” The room was a little chilly.

“If it’s not too much trouble…” Molly bit her lips as if she was about to cry.

“Hey…” John crouched down before her and giving her his best smile. “What’s he like?”

“Don’t you know?”

“I’ve only been with him for a day.”

That made Molly frown and blink away tears.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” John wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. “It’s ok… we’ll get through this.”

“John!” Sherlock bellowed from the bedroom.

John squeezed her once more before getting up. Crossing the room he stood in the bedroom doorway, staring at Sherlock who lounged on their bed. “Give me the blanket.”

“What? Why?”

“Molly will freeze out there without it.”

“We’ll freeze in here!” Sherlock insisted.

“Either give me the blanket or invite her to join us.”

Sherlock frowned. “John…”

“While she is here with us we take care of her.”

“I’m not giving up the only blanket in the flat!”

“Fine then…” John turned to address the living room. “Molly? Can you come here?”

“John!” Sherlock retorted.

“Hush! Don’t be so greedy.” 

Molly entered the bedroom and looked at the two men. 

“We are going to share the bed.”

“John!”

“Shut up! And scoot over!” 

Sherlock grumbled but obeyed taking the far edge. John took the center and patted the vacant side for Molly. Molly obeyed and both she and John took a little time to get comfortable. Sherlock rolled over and possessively wrapped an arm around John, glancing at the female in their bed. “How are we supposed to… you know?”

“I thought you were upset because the aliens were forcing us?” John answered.

Sherlock reached down and cupped John in his hand.

“Stop…” John hissed.

“Why? This is my bed!”

“You’re being a git!”

Molly pretended like she couldn’t hear them and rolled away from them.

Sherlock kissed John’s lips, forcing his tongue into John’s mouth. A finger explored behind John’s bullocks, finding someplace warm and deep.

“Damnit, Sherlock…” John breathed when his lips were released. Sherlock’s teeth nibbled at his neck and earlobe, causing him to harden further.

“I’m bored…” Sherlock answered.

“Would you two like some time alone?” Molly asked quietly from her side of the bed.

Both men answered at once, “Yes” and “No.” 

“Sherlock!” John snarled.

Molly sighed and got up from the bed. 

“At least take the blanket!” John commanded.

The blanket was pulled off but Molly didn’t look back to see how Sherlock had his fingers inside of John’s arse. The door closed and the two were left alone.

“Why can’t you be nice to her?” John demanded of the other man.

Sherlock smirked and continued to play with his mate’s body.

“She likes you… god knows why but she does.”

“I don’t need her.”

“You don’t need me!” John shot back.

“Don’t be daft… they chose you to be my ideal mate. Molly is here for breeding purposes.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be mated to someone who can’t even be civil to a friend.”

Sherlock stopped his movements and frowned.

John sighed heavily and glanced down and where Sherlock’s hand disappeared between his legs. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“I’m not completely clueless… I’ve seen videos.” 

“Spread your fingers more… you need to create space. We’ll need lube of some kind.”

Sherlock pulled his fingers out and tried the nightstand drawer, pleased when it opened. Inside were a variety of toys and liquids. “Oh…”

John looked into the drawer and shook his head. “It seems mating is their goal.” Reaching into the drawer he picked out a lube and handed it to Sherlock.

Dousing his hand with the oil Sherlock resumed his previous activity, pushing first two and then three fingers into John. “Are you sure?” Pulling his fingers out he checked himself and then rubbed the remainder on the bed. It seemed this bed absorbed fluids as their previous bed had been.

John gently guided Sherlock into place on top of him. “Are you nervous?” 

Sherlock shook his head. In a moment shock and surprise covered his face as he pushed in. “Oh… bloody hell…” 

John smiled and wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s hips, pulling him in deeper. “Never fucked before?”

“Who would have me?” Sherlock whispered as he gave an experimental thrust and then another.

“Molly.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock assaulted John with kisses as he rolled his hips into the man before him. The bed protested with each jolt, hitting the wall with the power of Sherlock’s strokes.

John tightened his muscles causing the man above him to cry out and speed up until one final slam. The brunette whimpered, his eyes shut tight as he bit his lip. “That’s it…” John whispered. Reaching out he cradled Sherlock’s face in his hands, pulling the man down to lounge upon him. 

Sherlock let out a shuddering breath and slouched over John, gasping for air. “Did I… Did I hurt you?”

“Oddly… No.” John replied. “There must be something in the food. I’ve been on the receiving end before and it’s never been that… good.”

Sherlock pulled back and looked down at John’s body. “You’re still hard.”

“It’s no big deal.”

Ice blue eyes gave John a hard look before a graceful hand took the other man’s prick in his hand. 

John bit his lip and shut his eyes, arching back. “That’s it… like how you would touch yourself.”

Sherlock added a squeeze and a twist which quickly caused the former medic to squeal and pulse warm and wet. The bed absorbed the mess. With a sigh the younger man lounged upon his mate. “We have to do something about Molly…”

“We have to do something about all of us…”

“Maybe if you get her pregnant…”

“She has a crush on you… not me.”

“But I have no interest in any female companionship… that should have been clear when you were chosen as my mate.”

“You would have me breed your friend?”

“I don’t have any friends.” Sherlock whispered.

John stiffened and looked away. “Right…” Rolling away he pulled up his knees in a defensive position.

Sherlock frowned and stayed alone and cold on his side of the bed. “I wish you hadn’t given away our only blanket.”

“If we were any sort of friends body heat could have kept us warm.” John replied.

“You’re just being passive aggressive.” 

John got up from the bed and headed for the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“To share the blanket with Molly.” John replied.

“And leave me alone and cold?”

“Maybe you should make friends with someone!” John snarled and stomped out of the room. Entering into the living room he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the woman on the couch who stared back at him.

Molly held up a corner of the blanket in invitation.

John sighed as he arranged himself on the couch, perfect strangers curling up together naked. “I’m not usually like this… If we were on Earth…”

“It’s alright… I get it.” Molly settled against John, her back to his front. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No…” 

John bit his lips. “You like him.”

“He could have told me he likes blokes… I wouldn’t have been offended.” With a small sigh she clutched John’s hand that rested at her waist. “He spent all that time… flirting… teasing… Now that I think about it… it was just his way of getting me to do favors for him. I feel stupid…”

“Hey… It’s alright… Don’t cry.” John tightened his arm on her and lightly kissed her shoulder.

“So stupid…”

“You’re not stupid.” John kissed her shoulder again. “He obviously thinks enough of you that you’re the one the aliens picked to be his Eve.”

“I guess that’s something…”

“Sure, it is! The real question is what am I doing here? I’ve never even met the man before…”

Molly squeezed John’s hand. “You’re nice.”

“Thanks.”

“No… I mean… you seem really nice. You care about my feelings. I think Sherlock needs that in his life… someone who cares.”

“Are you warm enough?”

“I’m good.”

“Sorry about the naked thing…”

Molly smiled and snuggled back against him. “It’s nice… falling asleep in a man’s arms…”

At that moment Sherlock emerged from the bedroom. “I’m cold.”

“Piss off!” John replied.

“Look… I’m sorry. Both of you… come back to bed.”

“We are comfortable here.”

Sherlock shut his eyes and bowed his head. “Please? Will you please come back to bed?” 

“I don’t know… what do you think, Molly?”

“You know I can’t resist when he asks for anything.” Molly sat up and smiled at Sherlock. “You know… John is really kind.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked away.

“I mean it. You better be nice to him.” Molly got up and took the blanket with her as she headed back to the bedroom.

“I’m VERY nice to him…” Sherlock seethed. 

John sat up, fully exposed and sporting half of an erection from cuddling. 

A moment of hurt crossed Sherlock features as he observed John body. John got up and crossed the room to stand before Sherlock. Sherlock grabbed the other man, pulling him against him. “Don’t…” Greedily fingers teased John’s ass as the taller man nuzzled into the shorter. 

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s head to keep him in place. “Don’t what?”

The brunette shook his head. “Come to bed… please?”

“Will you be nice to Molly?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

“Then come along…” Sherlock pushed the shorter man towards the room. They paused in the doorway, assessing Molly’s presence in the bed before the younger man pushed John onto the bed, climbing over to his spot.

John got comfortable, wedged between both. “Goodnight Sherlock… Molly.”

“Night…” Sherlock replied.

“Goodnight, John.” Molly kissed John’s cheek and curled up beside him.

Soon all three were asleep.

^.~

John woke with both of his mates using him as a pillow. Molly had her head on his shoulder and Sherlock… Sherlock seemed to take up residence on his abdomen, one graceful hand resting on John’s thigh.

Over time he had lost count how many days he had been in captivity. Vaguely he wondered how life was progressing back on Earth. Did his sister Harriet wonder why he never contacted her? 

Sherlock shifted in his sleep, clutching John’s thigh and tangling their feet together. The poor man was nearly insane with lack of activity. All they could do was eat, sleep and fuck. Sherlock only ever shared his body with John.

John sighed and said a quiet prayer, hoping the aliens who monitored them would answer. “Please set them free… I will do whatever you want… just set them free. Sherlock isn’t thriving in this environment and Molly…” John shifted his attention to Molly. “Molly doesn’t deserve to be ignored like this. Please… I’ll stay… Just let them go.”

Sherlock sniffled and blinked up at John. “You’re muttering again.”

“Yeah…” Reaching down, John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls, scratching his scalp with his nails.

Sherlock gave a happy sigh and clutched John’s leg a little tighter. “You’re talking to the aliens… what is it you ask for?”

“I ask them to set you and Molly free.”

Sherlock froze and gave John a harsh look. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want to go home?”

“They can keep me if that’s the price of letting you two go.”

“You wouldn’t…” A sad look settled on Sherlock’s features and he sniffled again, rubbing his face against John’s belly. 

“It’s not like I have anything to go back to. My life was pretty much over before I enlisted. After I got shot… well…”

“You could live with me.”

“And what? We’ll have sex all day?” John teased. 

“No… you could help me with my work. We can live together… grow old together… retire together and keep bees.”

John flinched a bit. Sometimes Sherlock’s words made no sense. Was his mate really losing touch with reality by being stuck in an enclosure? 

“I like bees…” Sherlock whispered and shut his eyes. His fingers released John’s leg and idly began to explore the other man’s body, especially his cock. “Their buzzing is soothing…” Fingertips teased the shaft, causing it to harden. “Zzz…” The buzz was soft as Sherlock’s nose and lips nuzzled at John’s genitals. 

“You’re going to wake up Molly.” 

Sherlock stopped, cheek resting against John’s hardened cock. “You love me.”

John blushed and looked away. 

“How curious… I’ve never been loved before… not really. People have been attracted to me… when we first met you were attracted to me… but there’s something more now.” Turning his head he kissed John’s tip. “You’re willing to give up your freedom to send me home.” His tongue tasted the bead of precum at the tip. “Either you can’t stand me or…” Sherlock’s tongue traveled from base to tip and back down again. “Or you’re willing to sacrifice yourself because you love me.”

John sighed and pushed Sherlock’s head away so he could pull himself out from under Molly and get out of bed. “Alright… have it your way.” Picking up the lube he headed for the door. “Come along.”

Sherlock bounced out of bed and followed John into the living room, crowding up behind him and kissing his neck. 

“How do you want me?” John asked when they made it to the couch.

“I want you inside of me.”

John paused and looked back over his shoulder. “Are you… sure? We haven’t done that yet.”

“I find incredibly odd that we have been mates for sixty seven days and yet not once have you asked me to be on the receiving end. A little odd for a man who is used to being dominant with females and yet not with me. Why is that, I wonder? Not that he finds my body repulsive… no… you ejaculate every single time. In fact our oddly absorbent furniture has only ever had your essence because mine is left inside of you.”

“I find it odd that you’ve actually kept track of the number of days we’ve been here…”

“I’ve been BORED, John. When my one activity aside from sleeping, eating and shagging involves keeping track of time, I’ve kept it.”

“But how can you know if 24 hours have passed?”

“I just know!” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Will you shag me or not?”

“Alright…” John sighed and lightly touched Sherlock’s chest. “Calm down.”

“I AM calm!” Sherlock snapped.

John stepped closer and lightly kissed Sherlock’s lips. 

Sherlock’s mouth was needy, hungry… as Sherlock often was when it came to sex with John. Lips, teeth and tongue all coordinated together to consume the other man, to take everything he could from their encounters. Many times John had too rush to prepare himself before Sherlock pushed inside of him. Luckily the food and the alien lubrications seemed to help what on Earth would be somewhat painful encounter. If they ever left the zoo… Sherlock would not know how to be anything but hungry.

“Fuck me…” Sherlock whispered, breaking their kiss. 

John nodded and lightly touched the other man’s waist, guiding him back towards the sofa, pushing him down on the cushions. 

Sherlock opened his knees and lay back with his head on the arm, staring up at his mate as he bit his plush lower lip.

“What’s wrong?” John asked as he knelt between Sherlock’s thighs. 

Sherlock shook his head and readjusted his body, opening his legs wider. 

John pushed one finger inside and then two, using the lube he had been given. Sherlock’s body was hot and tight as the former doctor carefully opened his lover.

“What are you…?” Sherlock whispered, glancing down at where John’s fingers disappeared into him.

“You’re always so quick with this part…” John replied, curling his fingers until he found a spot.

Sherlock cursed and arched his back. “Fuck…”

“Hearing your posh public school voice linger on that word… is a real turn on.” 

“Shut up!” Sherlock snarled, jerking his hips and shutting his eyes tight. 

John leaned down and kissed the unguarded lips, nibbling on the lower lip as he pulled his fingers out. “You ready for me?”

“Yes!” Sherlock hissed with a little too much S at the end.

John positioned himself and slid into the tight heat as slowly as he could to draw out the sensation… direct contrast to Sherlock’s technique. “I love you, Sherlock…”

Sherlock’s eyes opened wide, his pupils dilated. “John?”

John kissed the man and began a gentle, slow pace that many a woman had enjoyed in his past. 

“More!” Sherlock breathed. “John… more!”

John shook his head as he adjusted their position, using a leg on the floor to give himself better leverage. “You asked me to fuck you… this is how I do it.”

“God!” Sherlock sobbed, one arm thrown over his eyes as the other hand desperately grabbed at John’s hip, trying to pull him in deeper. “Please…”

With a light kiss John deepened his thrusts, holding Sherlock’s thigh.

Pulling his arm down from his face, the former detective blinked up at his mate. 

“Does it feel good?”

Sherlock nodded, biting his lip. “It always feels good.” His other hand found John’s other hip and helped guide the other man’s movements. “I just wish you would go faster.”

John chuckled softly. “If I go too fast I’m going to cum too soon.”

“That won’t be a bad thing.”

“Yes it will.”

“No… it won’t.”

“Sherlock…” John stilled his movements and stretched out atop the other man, lazily kissing his lips. “Not everything is a race.”

Sherlock pouted against his mate and wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips to pull him in deeper. “Please, John. I want to feel… your passion. Please?”

“My passion?” John giggled.

“Show me.”

“Alright.” Shifting his position once more John found the easiest way to give Sherlock exactly what he wanted. “Let me know if I’m hurting you.” His hips started slow and then picked up speed. Too soon he was fighting the urge to ejaculate, trying to give Sherlock as much as he could. 

“John… John…” Sherlock whimpered and chanted, trying to deepen their movements. “That’s it… give it to me… please…” Too soon his testicles tightened up and he was making a mess on the alien sofa.

John felt Sherlock’s body tighten and it was too much. His own body emptied into his mate as he gasped for air and gave errant thrusts with each pulse. “Oh… God…”

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around his John, never wanting to let go.

John shifted his weight a bit, not pulling out. “Can you imagine us back on Earth?”

“I don’t want to think about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a very different person. I would have very little patience for this… as much as I enjoy it… I just…”

John shifted a bit more, unable to pull away entirely, but able to shift his weight a bit. 

“You won’t like me on Earth.”

“What do you mean?”

“No one likes me.”

“Molly likes you.”

Sherlock sighed dramatically and turned his head away. 

“You don’t think I will have feelings for you on Earth…?”

“I know you won’t.”

“You can’t know that. And besides…” John sat up, still between Sherlock’s thighs. “If anyone should worry about how the other feels on Earth it should be me.”

“You?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow… the effect lost due to his debauched position.

“I have feelings for you… I don’t care who you are on Earth…” Lightly John caressed Sherlock’s inner thigh. “Sometimes I think… I’m like Molly.”

“You like Molly?”

John shook his head, confused. “That’s not what I meant… I like her a lot. But… you don’t notice her. And if we get back to Earth you won’t notice me.” 

“You’re my mate.”

John shook his head.

“The aliens scanned me to find my ideal mate… and they brought us together.”

John continued to shake his head.

“Please stop shaking your head at me… John, you’re my ideal mate.”

“So is Molly.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think I do.” John snuggled up against his mate on the couch, using body heat to keep them warm. 

Several hours later Molly found them tangled together and couldn’t help but smile seeing Sherlock sleep in John’s arms.

^.~

One morning John woke up alone. Usually Molly and Sherlock curled up against him but they were absent.

It wasn’t just his companions, but the room. Everything was as it was when he first arrived in the zoo… except Sherlock was gone. John sat up in the single bed and stared out at the aliens who looked in on him. 

Pain and sadness washed over him along with loneliness. Had those past months been a dream? Had Sherlock and Molly really existed or was this all his mind’s way of dealing with captivity… inventing companions?

John discovered the cum in his ass when he went to the loo. There, at least, was physical proof that he had a lover. Sherlock had been real.

Now they were gone. This was for the best. Molly could return to her life and find a boyfriend who loved her… Sherlock could go back to solving puzzles. “Thank you.” The aliens didn’t seem to understand his words. They didn’t need to.

The days ran into each other and he lost count… it wasn’t like it mattered. As long as the handsome man with cheekbones and the mousy mortician never came back… that was fine. John liked to believe that meant they were safely living their own lives.

^.~

“Where have you been?” Mycroft Holmes asked, raising his eyebrow in shock.

“Nowhere really…” Sherlock answered, nervously pacing before the fireplace.

“Your movements went completely undetected for a month.”

“A month?” Sherlock stopped his pacing and stared back at his brother. “No… it was at least three months by my count.”

Mycroft shook his head. “Thirty four days, Sherlock. In that time no video footage of you anywhere… no calls… your phone has been silent.”

“It seemed like… at least twice that.”

“Where were you? It was as if you disappeared into thin air. I don’t like not knowing where you are.”

“Aliens.”

Mycroft raised the other eyebrow, not completely thrown by his brother’s answer. “What sort?”

“How am I supposed to know? I deleted them until I ended up in one of their zoos.”

“They aren’t supposed to take humans…” Mycroft muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand. 

“Well they had me. They also had Molly and…”

“And?” Mycroft prompted. Very soon a certain alien delegation was going to get a very stern lecture by the British Government regarding abduction of a certain Government Official’s brother.

“There was another man… his name is John Watson and he was RAMC, Afghanistan… discharged after a sniper shot to his left shoulder.” 

“What about him?”

“Find him for me.”

“Whatever for?”

“He was in captivity with me… please? Mycroft… I need to know who he is… where he is. I’ve never asked for anything from you. Tell me where to find him.”

Mycroft reviewed the facts Sherlock had presented. “This man is still with the aliens? Are you sure?”

Sherlock nearly exploded as he spun around to face his brother. “John Watson! RAMC! FIND him, Mycroft!”

“Very well…” Mycroft sniffed imperiously. “If he’s that important to you I will at least find out where he was before he was taken.”

“Thank you.”

Two days later an envelope was delivered to Sherlock using Mycroft’s personal carrier. The file within contained one John Hamish Watson’s military file and an address for a bedsit in London. 

With address in hand Sherlock immediately took a cab across town to a rundown building. The flat listed was for rent. 

“Where is the man who used to be here?” Sherlock asked of the landlord.

“He left his stuff.”

“You haven’t seen him?” Sherlock demanded.

“Not for three months…”

A sick feeling passed through Sherlock’s gut. They often commented on how time seemed different in captivity. What had felt like three months for Sherlock had only been one month. It seemed for John three months captivity was accurate. It meant that John had actually been abducted two months before Sherlock… Even though he had been added to the enclosure after Sherlock. The detective stared at the seedy looking landlord who obviously had no idea what a temporal anomaly was or that his former tenant was caught in one. “Give me his things.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’ll pay his rent… Just give me his things. Here’s my address. If he comes back here, send him to me.” Sherlock scribbled down his address for the landlord. “I’m his friend, I’ll take his things and keep them safe for him.” Holding out a wad of money he waited for the landlord to hand over a single box. “That’s… it?”

The landlord shrugged. “The bedsit was furnished. This was all he had.”

Sherlock bit his lip as he picked up the light box. Could a man’s whole life fit in one medium sized cardboard box? 

Sherlock took the box home with him and opened it. Inside he found some clothing, a coffee mug, a service revolver, a toothbrush and a computer. Immediately he went about putting John’s things away, combining them with his own things. The coffee mug joined his tea cups in the cupboard. The clothing was placed in a vacated drawer with the service revolver tucked underneath. The toothbrush resided beside his own in the bathroom. The computer was placed on the desk opposite his own. 

“You’re moved in, John…” Sherlock spoke to the empty flat. “Not a lot…” Sitting down at the desk he stared at John’s computer. “There should be more… why isn’t there more? No clues, John… of who you are. Just a box… I had dozens of boxes when I moved here… you only have one!” At that moment his voice broke and he struggled to regain control. “It’s like… you never existed. But I felt you… I touched you. I fucked you. You existed.” Long fingers caressed the lid of the laptop. “Where are you? I need you, John… please come back.” 

^.~

Sherlock respected John’s privacy for two days before hacking into his computer. There wasn’t much in the way of files. The computer was new and there was barely time to amass anything more than a few digital photos and some doc files. The most recent had only six words. “I don’t want to be here.” Saying John’s words out loud caused something in Sherlock’s chest to clench and he shut the lid, resolving not to go back into the computer until John got home. 

If he got home. 

Please, let him come home.

^.~

Sherlock idly flicked at the phalange he was supposed to be analyzing. Molly caught it before it skittered off the exam table. Resting her elbows on the table, she stared across at the unenthusiastic consulting detective. “You miss him.”

Sherlock flicked his pale eyes to meet hers a moment before he looked away. 

“I miss him too. He was sweet.”

“He IS sweet. He’s not dead.”

“No… of course I know that.” Molly replied. Running a hand through her hair she smiled. “I always wanted to know if you were capable of falling in love… here’s my answer.”

Sherlock looked confused.

Molly stood up and indicated Sherlock’s slumped form. “You wouldn’t be this way for just anyone. You are in love with John Watson.” A grin crossed her face. “It’s alright. I’m actually very happy for you. Now you’ll know what the rest of us go through.”

Sherlock shook his head. “There’s no such thing as love.”

“If that were true you wouldn’t be miserable in my morgue with an unsolved case.” Picking up the errant phalange she set it before Sherlock’s line of site. 

Sherlock tapped at the phalange with his index finger. “It was the tennis instructor.”

“There’s my Sherlock.” Molly grinned and touched his shoulder in a way only two months of forced intimacy could explain. They had shared a bed, a blanket and John’s warmth. “And don’t worry about John… he loves you too.”

^.~

“He has been released from their custody.” Mycroft stated from where he stood in the middle of Sherlock’s living room.

“When will he return?” Sherlock demanded from his chair, fingers tented under his chin.

“You know I cannot tell you that.” Mycroft answered with a weary sigh and sat in the chair Sherlock designated as John’s chair. “It is very difficult to pin down an exact day and time from a species that operates on a different timeline than we do. You witnessed it yourself. You were gone for a month but you experienced three months. Your colleague, Ms. Hooper, experienced two months but she was only gone for a week.”

Sherlock growled in frustration and rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“I spoke to Molly Hooper about what happened while you were in captivity… She told me about your relationship with this John Watson.”

Sherlock bit his lips and continued to stare up at the ceiling, willing Mycroft to shut up and leave.

“He was your lover.”

Sherlock shut his eyes, hating the way the word sounded in Mycroft’s voice.

“You have never taken a lover before… why now?”

“He is… ideal for me. They chose him for how well he complimented me. And there was nothing to do all day but…”

“Fuck?”

“Don’t call it that.”

“But that’s what it is. You spent your days fucking him. Fucking him or being fucked…”

Sherlock covered his face in his hands to block out Mycroft’s words. 

“Is this why you want him back? Do you feel he belongs to you with how much semen you invested in him?”

Sherlock pulled his hands away and gave Mycroft a frown at his crude choice of words. “He has nowhere else to go. I can give him a home… a life.”

“That is hardly a reason. You cannot own people.”

“Why not? You do!” Sherlock shot back. “And I don’t want to own him. I want… to give him something to live for. I’ve read his writing. He was so… alone in the world. And now he’s alone with aliens.”

“Sherlock…”

“You know… he kept asking the aliens to set Molly and me free… to return us to our lives. He sacrificed himself… begged them to return us. It hurt, hearing him beg like that. He was willing to be lonely again… even though… he loved me.” Sherlock pulled his knees up and buried his face in them, trying to hide his pain from his brother. “He… loved me enough to send me away.”

Mycroft gave a sigh and reached out to place his hand on his brother’s curly head as he had done when Sherlock was still a boy. “Hearts hurt.” His fingers lightly caressed the soft curls. “Yours will be found and returned to you.”

^.~

Sherlock set the small package on top of John’s laptop. It was sentimental and silly, but he couldn’t let John’s birthday pass without some remark upon it. For half a day one of Mrs. Hudson’s biscuits sat upon the computer until Sherlock ate it. Like Indiana Jones trading out the gold idol for a bag of sand he claimed the biscuit as the bottle of lube took its place. A smirk covered his lips as he ate the sweet, staring at the bottle of clear liquid. Later in the day the bottle was joined by the small gift wrapped package. 

In his mind he could imagine how John’s birthday would play out if John were actually there to celebrate it. The doctor would open his present… one more item to add to John’s meager belongings scattered around the flat. There was already a new jumper tucked away in John’s drawer… a Christmas gift from Sherlock along with a jacket that hung on the peg by the door. For their anniversary there was a designer watch, unwrapped and tucked away next to the revolver. Later in the day Sherlock would unwrap John’s birthday gift as he had for the other presents and add it to John’s possessions. Inside the wrapping was a new mobile phone. John may have to trade it in for a newer model when he returned but it was the thought that counts, right?

They would have dinner… Sherlock would take him to the best restaurant in London. Afterwards they would return to their flat and make use of the bottle of lube. The thought made Sherlock blush, remembering the last time they made love. Had it really been over a year ago? 

John’s previous birthday he had signed the papers to share tenancy of his flat with his mate… so the man would have some place to live when he came back… if he came back. John’s gift had been a key that had been copied and placed on a key ring. That key now waited in a bowl by the door.

That night he took the bottle of lube to bed with him and tried to remember the taste of John’s skin as he fisted himself to completion. The experience wasn’t the same as having John in his arms. It never was… and yet on holidays and special days he continued to pretend like John was home… And that meant making love to his mate even though he was alone.

With his own ejaculate cooling on his chest and belly he tried to imagine John above him, leaning down for a kiss. “I love you, Sherlock.” 

Tears filled Sherlock’s eyes and he curled into himself, trying to lessen the hollow pain in his chest. 

^.~

Lestrade led the way through the hospital’s hallways coming to a stop outside a room. “He’s in here.”

Sherlock wanted to make a comment on how dull he found Lestrade’s unconscious amnesia case but he lost his power of speech for several minutes.

Lestrade pushed into the room around Sherlock’s blocking the doorway and stood beside the bed. “He was found naked in Regent Park. No ID, no memory. He was found conscious but has since slipped into unconsciousness. Tox screen came back negative. If you can tell me where he came from or anything… I would be very grateful.”

“John…” Sherlock finally blinked and spoke. The name was faint and breathless. 

“John?” Lestrade looked between his notes and the patient. “Did you just say…?”

Sherlock approached the bed and took the man’s hand, holding it between his own. Leaning down he kissed the unconscious man on the lips.

“Sherlock…” Lestrade cleared his throat and looked away. “Sherlock… what are you doing?”

“John… wake up. Please, wake up… John?” 

“Do you know this man?” Lestrade demanded.

Sherlock finally looked at the DI. “I’ve been looking for him. This is John Watson. You found him in Regent Park?”

“Yes. Actually he was close to the Baker Street entrance.”

“Oh John! You clever, clever man… you tried to find me, didn’t you?” Sherlock kissed John’s cheeks and lips. “You were so close!” Wrapping his arms around the unconscious man he held him close. 

“Sherlock… I don’t think you should manhandle the patient…” Lestrade remarked.

“Piss off!” Sherlock replied, making himself comfortable next to John. “I want to see his doctors.”

The nurses were not pleased to find Sherlock in John’s bed. “Please, Mr. Holmes…” They admonished.

“What is so difficult for you to understand? He is my mate!”

“Sherlock… the medical staff is trying to do their job.” Lestrade tried to be the voice of reason but Sherlock would have none of it.

“And John is a doctor! He can take care of himself.” 

“He’s unconscious!” Lestrade replied.

“What is his last name?” The nurse asked, trying to fill in the chart.

“Watson. Doctor John Hamish Watson. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“And how are you related to the patient?” The nurse tried again.

“He’s my ideal mate.” Sherlock replied.

“Sherlock… it sounds really… not good.” Lestrade warned him.

“I suppose normal people would say ‘husband’… is that the right word?” Sherlock became more and more manic as he was questioned by the hospital staff. 

“You’re not married.” Lestrade stated, rubbing his face with his hand. 

“Fiancé then. You have to release him into my care!”

“Mr. Holmes… we can’t…” The nurse began.

“I will not lose him again!” Sherlock snarled at the nurse. 

Lestrade stepped in between them, turning to face the near frantic consulting detective. “Sherlock… listen to me. No, LISTEN! John needs medical care. Do you understand?”

Sherlock nodded and then frowned as he stared at an unconscious John. 

“We are trying to help him.” Lestrade tried again.

Sherlock gave him a glare. “It’s not enough.” Quickly he dialed his phone despite protests by the nurses about using his phone with medical equipment nearby. “Mycroft… I found him.”

Within the hour John was transferred to a private hospital. And when John finally woke the next day Sherlock was asleep, curled up in his bed beside him. 

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock opened his eyes and stared back at his John. There was an overwhelming sense of relief that John recognized him. “Welcome back, John.”

“Was it all a dream?”

“You’ve been missing for fifteen months.” Sherlock answered, resting his head on John’s shoulder. 

“That long?”

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist and tangled their feet together. “I’ve been waiting for you to come back.”

“I have to contact my landlord.”

“There’s no reason. You were evicted over a year ago. I rescued your things. You’ve officially been a tenant of my flat for a little over a year now.”

“What? You have my things?”

“I may have added to your collection. You didn’t have a proper coat or a wristwatch… now you do.”

“You really want me to live with you?”

“You’re already moved in.” Sherlock whispered and kissed John’s cheek and ear. “You’ve been living with me for over a year… you just didn’t know it yet.” Managing to catch John’s lips, he kissed the other man hungrily. 

“Ahem…” Someone in the room cleared his throat.

Sherlock pulled away and glanced at the intruder. “John… this is my brother, Mycroft. He negotiated with the aliens for your release.”

“Sherlock… don’t say such things out loud. Alien contact is of the highest security level. Not everyone at this facility has the level of clearance to know about it.”

“Well then don’t leave the door open for them to hear.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and rested his head on John’s shoulder to stare back at his brother.

“And where did you learn to kiss? You looked like you were attempting to eat the poor man.” 

“Piss off!”

“I’m here to offer John a choice. I can offer you a flat and an income that will keep you comfortable for the rest of your life… or you can take your chances with this poor sod I call a brother.”

“Do I have to choose now?”

“No, of course not!” Mycroft answered. 

“Right… I’ll take my chances with Sherlock.”

“And may god have mercy on your soul.” Mycroft answered.

“He promised we could retire together and keep bees.” John smiled, winking at Sherlock’s pout.

“Oh God… NOT the bee thing again…”

“So… that wasn’t his way of going insane from boredom?” John asked cautiously.

“Bees were one of his many obsessions from childhood… along with pirates and forks.” Mycroft mused with a wistful smile on his face.

“There’s no reason John needs to know about the forks. I was two, Mycroft!” Sherlock responded.

“At least six pieces of Mummy’s best silver, three in each fist. God help our ears when he dropped one or if we needed to set the table properly.”

Sherlock pouted and buried his face in John’s shoulder.

John chuckled imagining a very tiny Sherlock holding cutlery and scratched his scalp in a way he knew Sherlock liked.

Sherlock gave him a small smile.

^.~

John felt like a courted penguin as he was ambushed at the door of the flat with all the gifts Sherlock had bought in his absence. Instead of small shiny pebbles he received a variety of items. The flashy things came first followed by the more practical. Only once all the gifts were admired was he led through the flat that looked a lot like the alien recreation… but with more clutter. His toothbrush was next to Sherlock’s… as was his mug. His computer shared the desk with Sherlock’s computer. His clothing took up one of Sherlock’s drawers in the bedroom. It was in the bedroom that Sherlock took the gifts from John’s hands and placed them back in the drawer. “So you really want me to live with you, then?”

“John…” Sherlock gaped at him.

“I was just joking…” John admitted with a smile. “Did you miss me?”

Sherlock nodded and sat down on the bed, staring up at his mate. Reaching out he pulled the smaller man into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

“So… we’ll be sharing a bed?”

“You can have the bed. I don’t use it when I’m working.” Sherlock replied from somewhere near John’s left shoulder. 

“But you do sleep. I recall waking up to find you wrapped around me, snoring softly.”

“Molly snored…”

John ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair. “You both snored. But only you ever woke me up with a blow job.”

Sherlock smiled against John’s shoulder remembering the number of ways he had made John orgasm, even with Molly sleeping beside them. 

“Did Molly make it back?” John asked anxiously.

“Yes… And I’m sure she will be happy to see you.” Sherlock replied, lounging back on the bed and pulling John atop him. His hands reached down to tease the waistline of John’s trousers. John had lost weight. It was too easy for his hands to push under the waistband of the trousers and pants, cupping the cool flesh of gluteus muscle.

“Does that mean you want to fuck?” John mused with half of a smile. “Your hands in my pants mean you want me?”

Sherlock smiled up at his mate, pushing his fingertip into John’s heat where it belonged. Craning his neck up, he kissed the other man’s lips, nipping at him.

“Sherlock… you’re going to have to be gentle with me… we don’t have alien aphrodisiacs to speed this along.” And yet John was already grinding his erection against Sherlock’s hip. “It’s going to hurt.”

Pulling out the unoccupied hand, Sherlock reached between them to ease down John’s zip, ecstatic when the other man took the hint and pushed down his trousers and pants to allow the consulting detective more room to work. Pressing his thumb against John’s urethra he strained forward to kiss John again. Feeling John atop him once again was really good… but he wanted more. Rolling them over he pulled his finger out of John and used his clean hand to caress the other man’s face. Opening his mouth, he tried to say the words.

“What is it?” John whispered, reaching up to take Sherlock’s face in his hands. “What is it you want to say?”

Sherlock shook his head, pupils blown wide, pulse racing as he kissed John’s lips almost chastely. Resting their foreheads together he breathed in John’s expelled air. “Love…”

“Hmm?” John drew idle patterns on the consulting detective’s shoulders with his fingertips.

“I love…” Sherlock managed to breathe out.

John smiled up at his mate. “I love you too.”

With relief, Sherlock sank down atop his John, knees on either side of John’s legs. “I want you inside of me.”

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist. “It isn’t going to be as good as it was the last time we did it.”

“I don’t care.” Sherlock answered as he sat up to undo the buttons of his shirt. Dismounting he undid he trousers, pushing them down along with his pants. Reaching for the lube on his nightstand he remounted and stared down expectantly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock shook his head. “You won’t hurt me. I’m not a virgin… I lost my virginity to you. Please, John?” As the brunette spoke he undid John’s buttons and opened the shirt to touch his skin. “I need you.”

John sighed and reached down to touch Sherlock’s thigh. “Up you get.”

Sherlock moved onto his hands and knees allowing John to work under him unhindered. The former doctor lubed his fingers and reached down to push into Sherlock. Sherlock winced and bit his lip. The intrusion was different than what they had experienced at the zoo. Just one of John’s fingers made him feel full. 

“Relax, Love…” John whispered, one arm wrapped around Sherlock’s waist, stroking his back as the other hand teased and relaxed someplace so very warm and tight. A second finger joined the first and Sherlock made a noise, struggling to relax and let John prepare him. “We should stop, Love.”

“No…” Sherlock answered. 

“Deep breaths… relax…” John whispered, scissoring his fingers before adding a third.

Sherlock grunted and bit his lips.

“There we go, Love.” John whispered his encouragement, moving his finger to press on something inside Sherlock’s body.

“Ah… FUCK!” Sherlock cried out and began to push back into John’s hand. 

“I love it when you say that.” John chuckled softly and uncapped the lube. Pulling his fingers out he palmed more of the slippery fluid to cover his erection.

Too soon Sherlock shifted his weight and sat down, impaling himself on John with one quick stroke.

“Careful!” John cried out as Sherlock gave a small scream. “Easy now… slowly…” Holding Sherlock’s hip he patted the skin there. “Slowly… when you’re ready.”

Sherlock shifted, creating an awkward rhythm. “Please…” In an instant he rolled over and pulled John on top. 

Obediently John complied and gave slow thrusts, watching Sherlock’s reactions for an indication of need. It took a few minutes before Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s hips to pull him in deeper. “That’s it, Love…” John sped up just a little, already too close to his own orgasm to give much more. 

Sherlock stared into John’s eyes, feeling John’s movements. Reaching down his hands cupped John’s ass, pulling him deeper… the movement awakening something primal and needful in him, feeling a partner writhe against him. 

Too soon John was crying out and going still, his seed warm inside Sherlock’s bowels. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t.” John panted, resting against Sherlock’s chest. His hand reached down and tugged at the other man’s erection. “Come on, Sherl… for me.”

Sherlock bucked under John, arms holding the other man tightly as he felt his scrotum clench and ropes of semen spurted between them. 

John regained his breath first and shifted, slipping out of Sherlock’s body. “You know… when I woke up and you were gone… for a while I thought you had been a dream.” 

Sherlock held his lover tighter, not wanting to think about John’s time alone.

“But then I found your cum in my ass.” John gave a soft chuckle. “That detail kept me sane… I knew I didn’t imagine you… and it helped to know why I was alone. It meant you were safe.”

Sherlock kissed his mate, cuddling against him when they rolled over. Wrapping his arms around John he shut his eyes. “You’re home.”

“I’m home.” John answered, his fingers in Sherlock’s curls. “Thank you.”

“Can I tell people that you’re my husband?”

John giggled softly, wrapping a leg around Sherlock’s hip. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“Mmm… my husband, John…” Sherlock breathed, closing his eyes.

And when he woke the next morning John was still there.

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching Benny in a few movies lately... and I realize just how much I like the way he says the word "anything." ...and the word "fuck!" And the man can't kiss in "Last Enemy"! What the heck was that, Cumberdarling??? Were you TRYING to eat her face? Anyway... just biding my time until season 3 comes out by watching Hawking, Third Star, Last Enemy and Wreckers. 
> 
> Now you're going to go back and find where Sherlock says "Anything," aren't you? He only says it once when he talks to Mycroft.
> 
> You also get to see of my inner anthropology nerd shine through! Primate observations... always a great way to spend an afternoon at a zoo. The inspiration for the white handed gibbon is named Nikko and lives at the Oakland Zoo in California. I spent 30 minutes in the rain watching him brachiate for my Primate Observation Report.
> 
> Bonobos are related to chimps but they have a matriarchal society (chimps are patriarchal). Bonobos are more docile, less sexually dimorphic, can walk on two legs to carry things in their arms and they resolve their fights by having sex. M/F, M/M, F/F... their only taboo is mother/son.


End file.
